<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incredible Shrinking Diego Cruz by Skatoonyfan1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024992">The Incredible Shrinking Diego Cruz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234'>Skatoonyfan1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Callaghan's Therapist, Diego Cruz needs something for a therapy session, Diego gets shrunk, Set after 'Hiro the Villain', Shrinking, ian the scientist, naked cop, shrink ray, shrunk right out of his clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between chapters 1 &amp; 2 of my 'Callaghan's Therapist' fanfic on Wattpad, and also, after the Series 2 ep 'Hiro the Villain'. Find out how Diego Cruz got the shrink ray glove he used on Callaghan... and how he was the first test subject. Some nudity.</p>
<p>[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Incredible Shrinking Diego Cruz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego Cruz was San Fransokyo's police chief.</p>
<p>But also, he was a part-time prison therapist.</p>
<p>His patient: the former SFIT professor Robert Callaghan, once a supervillain called Yokai.</p>
<p>The day before, Diego had came to ask him about Big Hero 6's identities. Callaghan, hoping to defend Big Hero 6, told him that Big Hero 6 saved 2 lives on the day of his attack on KreiTech, Alistair Krei, and Abigail, his daughter, and that he was paying for his mistakes. Callaghan then bluntly told Cruz that he was wrong about Big Hero 6; withholding the rest of the interview.</p>
<p>Today, Diego had arrived at KreiTech, for he had came to ask Ian, Alistair Krei's meek scientist, for something that he'd asked for to use in his next therapy session with Callaghan.</p>
<p>He knocked on Ian's office door. "Enter." Ian called from in the office. Diego entered and came up to Ian's desk. "Ian, do you have the thing I requested?" he asked Ian.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes I do." Ian said. he reached into a drawer on his desk, and pulled out a few things; a coffee cup with Olaf from <em>Frozen</em> on it, a <em>'Slaughter Race'</em> strategy guide, a jam jar full of his toenail clippings [even someone like him clips his toenails!], until eventually, he said, "Ah, found it!"</p>
<p>He whipped out a glove based on Hiro Hamada's super suit magnet glove, except it was pink instead of purple. To Diego, The pink colour seemed almost familiar to him.</p>
<p>"What is that?" Diego asked Ian, staring at the glove incredulously. "What does it do?"</p>
<p>"I <strong>could</strong> tell you," Ian said to Diego, "But really, it's easier, and, much more fun, to <em>show</em> you." He put the glove on his hand. "Now, just keep still," he said to Diego, "and this won't hurt a bit."</p>
<p>And before Diego could say anything, Ian used the glove on him. It emitted some sort of pink light beam which zapped him, and almost immediately, Diego seemed to drop through the floor, his clothes falling into a heap, like it was a cheap magic trick.</p>
<p>Then, Ian saw some sort of lump rustling around in the discarded clothes.</p>
<p>From out of the collar of the shirt, a doll-sized Diego Cruz staggered out, eventually managing to stand up. It was then he realized what he was standing in - he was standing in his giant clothes! He was stark naked! He quickly grabbed his huge shirt and pulled it over his modesty.</p>
<p>He glanced up at Ian, who was staring at him with his arms folded in smug satisfaction. Except, he was now the size of a building.</p>
<p>"IAN!" he yelled angrily. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"</p>
<p>Ian bent down to look at the miniscule cop. "Is it not obvious, Diego?" he said to the miniscule cop. "I shrunk you." he showed off the massive glove to the tiny naked cop. "This is a shrink ray glove. I built it a few days ago. It's designed to shrink things and people, and make them big again."</p>
<p>Diego stared up at Ian, jaw hanging, but then his face suddenly looked like he was gonna unleash hell. "Just look at me, Ian!" he snapped. "I'm doll-sized, and naked! My clothes don't even fit me anymore!"</p>
<p>Ian stared at the pile of clothes the doll-sized Diego was standing in. "Sorry about that." he said, "The shrink ray glove doesn't affect clothes... yet. But a few more tweaks will solve that problem."</p>
<p>Ian picked the tiny Diego up, cupping him gently in both hands. He put him gently down onto his desk. The tiny Diego admired the colossal size of the desk. "I have to admit, Ian," he said, "You have such an impressive office."</p>
<p>"I do things, here and there." Ian said, putting his feet up onto the desk, and putting his arms behind his head. "It's quite a good thing I do."</p>
<p>Diego sat himself down, and pulled his knee close to his chest. He shivered a bit, feeling the coldness of the office raising gooseflesh on his body. He wriggled his toes with a wince.</p>
<p>Ian reached into a drawer and plucked out a fabric handkerchief. Diego wrapped the handkerchief round his body, almost like a blanket.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Ian." Diego said, feeling a bit warmer, and especially glad he had something to cover his miniature genitals. He shook his hand; well, more like hand and finger.</p>
<p>"No, thank <strong>you</strong>, Diego Cruz." Ian said, "for being the first test subject for my shrink ray glove."</p>
<p>"Now," Diego said to Ian, "can you unshrink me?"</p>
<p>Ian didn't need to be told twice. He put Diego on the floor, and used the glove on him. Like before, the glove emitted a light beam, only it was blue instead of pink. It zapped Diego, and almost immediately, Diego grew right back to his normal size. Diego was relieved to be normal sized again.</p>
<p>At that moment, Hiro Hamada entered Ian's office, carrying a tray full of Noodle Burger fast food products, Baymax following behind him.</p>
<p>"Ian," he said, "I got your lunch order from Noodle B-" He caught sight of the naked Diego Cruz in Ian's office. His jaw dropped, and so did the tray, which fell with a clatter, and dropped half a load of Noodle Burger fast-food products to the floor.</p>
<p>Baymax immediately shielded his eyes.</p>
<p>Diego's face turned a vibrant red, the same colour as Baymax's armor suit. Diego grabbed his shirt and hid his privates with it. "Hiro... ummm... This is awkward." Diego said sheepishly, still covering his privates.</p>
<p>Hiro, trying his best not to look at the naked Diego Cruz, managed to pick up what he could of the Noodle Burger fast-food products on the floor, and put the tray on Ian's desk, and sped out the office, with Baymax following him.</p>
<p>"Now what do you think's gotten into him?" Ian asked Diego, who just shrugged.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hiro was a distance away from Ian's office, trying to clear his mind of seeing a naked Diego Cruz.</p>
<p>"I am <em>never</em> gonna unsee that." he said to Baymax.</p>
<p>"And," he added, "I'm glad that it wasn't posted online, otherwise Megan would never let me hear the end of it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In loving Memory of Stan Lee<br/>1922-2018<br/>A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad.<br/>May he Rest in Peace.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>